Flu Shots
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Sakura laughed“You are scared of needles! Don’t worry Sasuke when you’re done, I’ll give you a pretty band-aid and a lollipop for being such a good boy. Now roll up your sleeve.”Sasuke smirked at Sakura, “What if I don't want to be a good boy?" SasuSaku


**A/N: So here is my FIRST SasukSaku bit. I got the idea in the middle of writing "Cherry Flavored Toothpaste"(sequel for Laughing Gas") and when I was told to donate blood. BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE IM NOT OLD ENOUGH AND NEEDLES SCARE ME! Heh. Any who enjoy!**

**Basically it's roughly the same as Laughing Gas but its more like Sasuke instead of Itachi. Speaking of Laughing Gas, The sequel is almost complete, still a bit blocked on it, but hopefully you will all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Flu Shots

_Come closer now, _

_I know your desire is to be desired_

_Steal a kiss and call us friends,_

_Distance is a thief and we're to conspire_

Song is 'Runaways': By 'Anberlin'

* * *

"As you all know, the monthly physical for all shinobi starts tomorrow." The busty blonde said to the room full of shinobi, "I will have my top medics working nonstop for you to make sure you are all perfectly healthy. I expect _everyone_ to report for a check up."

"What if we don't show up Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said with a sly fox grin planted on his face.

Tsunade smirked, "Simple, you will either be taken off the mission's roster for the month until the next exam since you proved yourself unable to do something as simple as attend a body exam, or, you will do D-rank missions with genin until the next exam."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Guess I'm going."

Tsunade turned to Sakura who was standing next to her, clad in a white button up shirt, black skirt that ended right above her knees, and a white doctor's coat.

"Sakura? Will you explain the rest?"

"Hai." Sakura walked to the center of the room.

Naruto elbowed his raven-haired friend and smirked, "Ne Sasuke-Teme, maybe I can get Sakura-chan to play _Doctor_ with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe. "

Naruto ground his teeth, "Teme…"

"Ehem."

The two quarreling boys looked up at a slightly irritated pink haired nurse.

"He he, sorry about that Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head and looked at the room full of shinobi, "This time of the year is flu season, so I expect to see every last one of you in the hospital for your flu shots. We do not need shinobi who are unable to finish their mission because of the flu. However, if you should decide that you are _above_ getting the flu shot, I will personally hunt you down and inject you with the vaccine myself. Am I clear?"

All the shinobi in the room swallowed at the threat, "H-hai."

Sakura gave a cheery smile, "Good, I expect to see most of you in the hospital tomorrow then."

Sakura walked back to her spot against a bookcase as Tsunade stood up with an amused smile, "That is all, you may leave."

* * *

"Oi! Teme!"

Sasuke placed the pillow on top of his head. There was _no way_ that hyperactive dobe could have gotten into his house without him knowing. Heck, he even set traps so he could sleep longer. It was all just a horrible dream. Yeah, that's what it was, a dream. Very soon he will wake up on his own accord.

Then, there was a loud crash as Naruto opened the bedroom door, "Teme! Get up or we'll be late for Sakura-chan's flu shots!"

_No. This is a dream. There's no way he could have disarmed all the traps._

"Teme why were there SO many traps? It took me like," Naruto started to count on his fingers, "Ten minutes to disarm them all! Sheesh! Ya'know what Teme? I'm starting to feel like you're trying to get rid of me! Heh, but that can't _possibly _be it!"

_Me? Trying to get rid of you? Nooo! That's not it AT ALL._

Naruto stuck his head under the pillow, "Oi! Teme! Get your lazy, chicken ass head out of-GAH!"

Sasuke punched Naruto to the wall, "What the heck Teme?! It's time for your flu shots! That's why I'm here!"

"Dobe, if I wanted to get _a flu shot_ I would have gone already!"

"Well today is the last day! Sakura-chan keeps telling me that she'll drag your sorry ass in for the vaccine no matter what!"

"Hn."

Sasuke got up lazily and walked to the door. His head shot up, "Dobe, did you just call me chicken ass head?"

Naruto gawked at Sasuke and then slowly grinned at him, "Wow Teme, you're slow in the morning."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hn."

Naruto shrugged, "Don't say I didn't warn you when Sakura-chan comes charging in here with a giant needle. I don't want to have to set up funeral arrangements with a giant needle protruding from your arm."

"Hn."

After Sasuke had gotten dressed, he went to Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato. Sakura was originally supposed to be there as well but she had work. She said she would make it but no one was counting on it.

"Sasuke? You haven't gotten your shot yet?" Kakashi made a low whistle

Jiraiya who had just walked in grinned as he rubbed the apparent sore spot on his arm from his shot, "If you don't want Sakura on your ass, then you better…no… wait, maybe that's why you're not getting your shot! You want Sakura _on your ass._" Jiraiya gave a goofy grin.

Naruto looked utterly _disturbed_, "Pervert!! Don't say something like that about Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sage's usual perverseness.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha book, "Sasuke, you r_eally_ don't want Sakura to come after you. She will knock you unconscious or do anything just so she can complete her orders."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Orders? You mean Tsunade was the one who issued the shot thing?"

Yamato nodded, "Well, Sakura suggested it. I agree with her though, last year because of the flu, too many shinobi was out sick and couldn't complete the missions."

"Hn."

Sai looked over to his look alike, "If I didn't know any better Chicken Ass,-"

Sasuke shot Sai a glare, "_So he's the one who started that name!"_

"I would say you were _frightened _of needles" Sai finished.

Sasuke just looked into his bowl of ramen, "Hn."

Naruto doubled over laughing, "No way! Teme's scared of needles?! Of all things, he's scared of _needles_!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down into the bowl of ramen in front of the blonde, "Dobe."

Naruto brought his ramen covered head up and glared at Sasuke as a noodle slid off from his face "Teme!"

The four heard a laugh come from behind them. They all turned their heads to see Sakura walking to a stool next to Sasuke, "Naruto, no matter how much you love ramen, you can't wear it."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "It was all Teme's doing!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke and frowned, "Whatever he said Sasuke, I'm sure you didn't have to dump his face in his ramen."

"Hn."

Naruto stared at Sasuke and then Sakura and grinned, "It was because I said Sasuke-Teme was scared of nefmfls!"

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand, "Dobe."

Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously, "No wait Sasuke, I want to know what you're so scared of."

"It's nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes, _obviously_ it's nothing if you went so far as to covering Naruto's mouth, which, by the way is still covered in ramen noodles."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched from the utter discomfort of the slimy, wet, and soggy noodles that were against his hand.

Sakura sat up and stretched her arms over her head and was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was eyeing her shirt as the motion made it tighten around her…ehem…_chest_ area., "Anyway Sasuke," Sakura put her arms down and looked at Sasuke, "You still haven't gotten your shot yet. I expect to see you later today, or else."

Sakura stood up and walked to the doorway, "Besides, you can't avoid your monthly check up now can you? Well, unless you want to be taken off the roster or given D-rank missions with genin."

Sasuke narrowed his eye's making Sakura chuckle, "Ja ne."

Sasuke took his hand off of Naruto's mouth allowing the poor boy to breathe.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both chuckled and shook their heads, Yamato gave Sasuke an apologetic glance.

Well, it was official.

Sasuke was screwed.

* * *

Sasuke walked stealthily into the Konoha hospital. How hard could this be? All he had to do was get his monthly check up performed by someone other than Sakura so he could walk away free from sharp objects being pressed into his skin.

Cake.

"Gomen Uchiha-san, but the only Nurse available for giving a check up at the moment is Sakura-senpai."

Sasuke inwardly growled, "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Sasuke looked around and looked back at the girl, "You're a Nurse as well right?"

The girl blushed, "I'm only an Intern."

"Then you know enough to give me a quick check up so I can be put onto next months roster and-"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze.

_Oh. Crap._

"Why are you harassing Ayumi-chan?"

_Please_

_Please_

_Please _

_Please don't let it be her._

"I knew you'd be in for your check up soon or a later and since I am not seeing a patient as of now I can give you your check up."

_Crap._

"Hn"

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the doors but was stopped by Sakura, "And where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Home."

"Not without a check up."

Sasuke smirked, "Watch me."

Poof. It was a shadow clone.

Sasuke smirked from his hiding place. She would _never_ look here for him. He had tried to escape the hospital so who would have guessed Sasuke to be hiding in one of the examination rooms?

Sasuke was about to push back the curtain to the changing booth but stopped as the door was slid open.

"Ugh I can't believe him!" Sasuke heard Sakura say.

"Making my job all the more difficult and making me go chase after his arrogant Uchiha ass!"

He heard the squeak of her chair as she sat in it and let out a long sigh, "I hate Uchiha's."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Sakura's rambling. Then, he heard the chair move and her footsteps walk to the door, open it, and slide shut.

Sasuke let out a breath. Good. She hadn't sensed him.

"And we've got a stowaway ladies and gents."

Sasuke shot his head up to see Sakura looking over the top of the changing booth. Sakura reached in and dragged Sasuke to the hospital bed and set him on there while she took out her stethoscope.

"You've got a lot of nerve on trying to hide from _me_ Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said as she placed the ear buds of the examining headphones in her ears.

Sasuke smirked, "You didn't honestly think that I would come and get my exams done like a good little boy did you, Sakura?"

Sakura snorted, "You men and your stupid pride."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura rolled hers.

"Now now Sasuke, no need to get feisty. Alright, the stethoscope may feel cold but bare with it for a few moments."

Sasuke's body nearly lunged off of the hospital bed because of the sudden shock from the cold metal object. Sasuke glared at Sakura as she tried to hold back her laughs as she attempted to put the stethoscope on his back once more.

"Take a deep breath Sasuke."

Sasuke did as he was instructed.

"Again."

And he complied.

Sakura wrote something on her clip board and smirked, "For someone who acts like a complete bastard it's comforting to know you actually have a heart Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura finished the ordeals and other tasks that she had been asked to do for the check ups and she smiled at Sasuke.

"I have to leave the room for a few minutes Sasuke so I can get the flu shot vaccine." Sakura walked to the door and turned her head towards Sasuke.

"Oh, and if I find that you're gone or if you even try to escape, just remember, I can _always_ increase the needle's size."

Sasuke stared at the rosette haired girl who left the examination room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

To hell with the shot. Sasuke wanted _out_ of there.

Sasuke quickly bolted up from the hospital bed and practically ran to the hospitals window. He grabbed the metal edge of the window and attempted to slide it to the side so he can make his grand escape.

It wouldn't budge.

Sasuke growled in frustration and kicked the window to break it open.

Nothing happened.

Confused Sasuke examined the window and then activated his Sharingan.

It was an illusion.

The window was there _just_ to tease him and to alert Sakura if he tried to escape.

Shit.

Sasuke whirled around and faced the door as he heard steady clapping.

Leaning against the doorframe was Sakura.

Sasuke swallowed.

Sakura holding a needle.

A big one. Or so it seemed.

Sakura chuckled and walked towards Sasuke, "Honestly Sasuke, the only thing you have to do is lift your sleeve up and let me poke your arm. Is it really that hard?"

Sasuke just stared at the needle in Sakura's hand.

Sakura noticed his gaze and stared at him, and then the needle.

"Sasuke…you're not _scared_ of getting shots…are you?"

Sasuke's attention snapped back at Sakura who had a look of triumph on her face.

"N-no." Sasuke had managed to say.

Sakura giggled, "You _are_ scared of needles! Oh don't worry Sasuke, when you're done, I'll give you a pretty band-aid and a lollipop for being such a good boy. Now, roll up your sleeve."

Sasuke looked up from the needle and smirked at Sakura, "What if I don't _want_ to be a good boy?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Eh?"

Sasuke grabbed hold of Sakura and pushed her up against the white wall and kissed her ravenously, causing a small 'Eep!' to escape her lips. Sasuke wound one hand in the girls pink locks while the other was resting on the small of her back pushing her closer to himself. Sasuke smirked as he girl gasped from him sliding his tongue over her lip and then proceeded exploring her mouth, tasting her.

Sasuke felt the girls' hands brushing along his back and taking hold of the collar of his shirt. Sasuke smirked and lifted off his shirt thinking it would merely get in the way. He felt Sakura's hands run across his arms and then-

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA!?"

Sasuke stared at the smirking kunoichi with the now empty vaccine shot.

Sakura merely chuckled, "Your free to leave the Hospital now Sasuke. Have a nice day!"

Sasuke stared as the girl walked to the door and then stopped and faced Sasuke once more, "Oh, and by the way, you don't get that lollipop. Only the sparkly pink band aid."

Sakura laughed as she watched Sasuke's mortified face.

_A sparkly pink band aid?_

Sasuke stared at the doorway and then his arm.

There was no way he was going to let anyone see that band aid. Even if it killed him.

_

* * *

_

: Owari:

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how did you guys like it? :D Okay so the sequel for Laughing gas won't be up for awhile. Just to let you know. The next chapter for Hatsukoi and The Bird and The worm may be out later this week if I'm lucky :]

**Oh! And as for Hyuuga Family Portrait, that will be updated today! **

**:D**

**Thank you to all who read/review/fav/alert this one-shot! And a big thank you to my wonderful editor Butterbiscuits72 :D**

**Takara Makoto**

**Michi: SO what? Suddenly I don't get a say in any of your chapters or stories?**

**Taka: Oh you get to say things…I just..**

**Michi: Don't allow it?**

**Taka: Um…yeah?**

**Michi: . you have a weird mind. You know that?**

**Taka: Not as weird as yours.**


End file.
